


Lust, Trust, Love

by passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Viginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, its literally just sweet fluffy sex, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer/pseuds/passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer
Summary: Connor and Kevin share their first time together. Modern AU, no uganda :)
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Lust, Trust, Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just 4k of fluffy smut. thats it.

Connor was shaking, trembling all over like an autumn leaf in the wind. He felt like he was going to fall apart, all the tiny segments of his being beginning to break away from each other, claimed by nature. And then he felt a warm hand on the small of his back and he was brought back into the moment. Back into his boyfriend’s apartment, his room, his  _ bed. _

Kevin leaned in and pressed his soft lips to Connor’s cheek gently, letting them linger on his pale skin. ‘We don’t have to do this yet if you’re not ready.’ He reminded him for the third time that night. He was so close that his lips were still brushing Connor’s cheek as he spoke. ‘I mean that.’ Kevin’s hushed tone of voice sent shivers all down Connor’s spine, making his breath hitch. He opened his eyes, laying his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh with a soft sigh. ‘I’m just scared.’ He mumbled, heart warming a little as Kevin lay his free hand atop Connor’s, squeezing gently. ‘I know.’ Kevin said softly, and Connor could just  _ hear _ the smile in his voice even though he couldn't see his boyfriend’s face from this angle. ‘I’m scared too.’ 

Connor pulled back slightly so he could see the man beside him. Kevin was shirtless, leaning in towards Connor with a cute little belly roll just below his waist. Connor had the inexplicable urge to poke it, or maybe lick it. His boyfriend’s skin just looked so soft. ‘You are?’ He whispered, his heart fluttering at Kevin’s shy smile. ‘Yeah, a little. I… I don’t wanna mess up. I don’t want to hurt you.’ 

‘I don’t think you’re going to hurt me.’ Connor whispered back, leaning in and kissing the corner of Kevin’s mouth. It was beyond reassuring to hear this - Kevin, who always showed so much confidence and dove head first into everything, was scared. He was scared about the same thing Connor was scared about; messing up. Not being good enough. Pain. Being a disappointment. ‘I - I trust you.’ He said quietly, noting how Kevin’s breath hitched at the words. He knew they meant a lot to Kevin - Connor’s trust wasn’t earned easily, and it had taken them a long time to get to where they were now. 

Kevin moved closer to his boyfriend, wrapping both arms around Connor’s soft middle and resting his head on the shorter man’s pale shoulder. ‘I love you so much, Con.’ He whispered. His breath was warm on Connor’s neck, lips tickling his skin. Connor wrapped his arms back around Kevin, laying his hands on his broad, tanned back. ‘I love you too.’ He said back, smiling to himself. His heart rate was beginning to go back to normal, Kevin’s warmth helping him to calm down. They sat like that for a little while, just breathing in each other’s scent and occasionally pressing lazy kisses to any exposed skin they could reach. After ten minutes or so, Kevin pulled back, pressing his lips against Connor’s forehead. ‘You want to just go to bed?’ He asked, eyes closed. ‘If this doesn’t feel right for you, we can keep waiting. And you know I love to cuddle.’ 

There was no disappointment in Kevin’s voice, no judgement or anger. His tone was warm and soft and comforting like his embrace, and it told Connor that there was no way that Kevin would ever be mad at Connor for this. And so he shook his head, reaching up to pull Kevin in for a brief kiss. ‘I want to do this.’ He murmured against his lips. ‘I want to do this with you. Tonight.’

The look of love and happiness on Kevin’s face was something that Connor wanted to take a picture of, wanted to save forever and ever. He was still blushing a little, his soft cheeks flushed with colour as he kissed Connor again, the movement both urgent and gentle. ‘Okay.’ He whispered, and Connor could feel his partner's lips curl into a crooked smile against his own. ‘Fuck, I love you so much, Connor.’ Every time Kevin said it, Connor’s heart seemed to beat a little faster. He was sure that by the end of the night he’d just go into cardiac arrest. ‘I love you too.’ He said back, reaching up to stoke Kevin's soft, shiny hair.

Kevin fiddled with the hem of Connor’s shirt, his lopsided grin only growing. ‘Can I take off your shirt?’ He whispered, kissing Connor’s nose. The older of the two nodded, grinning widely back at him. Trust Kevin to be as cute as humanly possible. ‘Yeah, you can.’ He said back softly, letting out a shaky breath as Kevins hands crept under his shirt and peeled it off. He felt exposed, but still safe. Safe because Kevin was looking at him as though he had just been given the most precious gift in the whole world. Kevin laughed breathlessly and reached out slowly, his slender hands brushing over the milky skin of Connor’s stomach. ‘You have such a cute tummy.’ He said happily, eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. 

Connor let out a high pitched giggle, cheeks burning bright red. Of all the things he had expected from that night, Kevin praising his stomach wasn’t one of them. He watched with a shy smile as Kevin ran his hands over his little muffin top, seeming entirely too happy with himself, almost proud. ‘My boyfriend is so pretty.’ He sighed, a satisfied smile on his lips. Connor just looked at him in amazement. He reached out to run a hand through Kevin’s hair, heart fluttering from how silky soft it was. ‘So is mine.’ He said quietly. This… this was love. Right? It had to be. He couldn’t imagine it being anything else, anything other than this pure sense of wonder and fondness, this connection between them. 

Kevin looked back up at Connor’s face, leaning in and pecking him on the lips. ‘How do you want to do this?’ He asked, looking into his eyes intently. ‘Do you want to… to go all the way?’ Connor nodded shyly, his cheeks tinged pink. ‘I do.’ They had never done anything past making out before, apart from a little grinding and touching over their clothes. There had always been an excuse before not to go any further. But Connor didn’t have an excuse anymore, he wanted Kevin more than he had wanted anything in his life. ‘Will you, uh, top?’ He asked nervously, hoping that he hadn’t read this wrong; he just wanted Kevin inside of him, filling him up. A bashful grin spread across the brunet’s face. ‘Y-yeah baby, if that’s what you want.’ Connor smiled back at him, relieved. ‘Good. Good…’ He cleared his throat. ‘Can I… can I try something? I want to, uh, give you a blowjob.’ He said quietly, cheeks flushed pink.

Kevin’s cheek flushed in turn as he nodded, giggling nervously. ‘Uh, yeah! Yeah. Please.’ He visibly cringed, looking at Connor sheepishly. ‘Should I just… take off my pants?’ He asked. Connor grinned, nodding. ‘I think it would be pretty hard to give you head if you kept your jeans on.’ ‘Shut up.’ Kevin grinned back, punching Connor’s shoulder playfully. His smile grew ten times more shy as he watched Connor slip off the bed and get onto his knees before him. Connor smiled shyly up at him, putting all his effort into maintaining eye contact. 

‘Okay…’ Kevin said quietly, his bashful smile still fixed in place. ‘Get ready to see me naked, I guess.’ Connor snorted, tilting his head back as he laughed. ‘Don’t worry, I’m ready.’ He grinned up at him. He bit his lip, quietening down as he rubbed Kevins thighs gently. He reached up with slightly shaky hands, undoing Kevin’s belt and pulling it through the belt loops, laying it on the floor when he was done. Their close proximity meant that he could clearly see the outline of Kevin's erection through his jeans, making heat creep into his stomach pleasantly. He could see his boyfriend’s tense stomach quiver a little, and he knew that Kevin’s eyes were trained on him, his whole body taut with anticipation. ‘I love you.’ Connor said softly, glancing up at him as he tugged at the zip of his jeans. Kevin audibly swallowed before responding. ‘I love you too… You look so pretty right now, Con.’ At this point, Connor wanted nothing more than to just have Kevin inside him, to be connected to him in that way. The way his boyfriend spoke to him, spoke about him, always made him melt. ‘Lift your hips up, baby.’ He said quietly, beginning to pull down Kevin’s pants along with his underwear. They both let out a soft noise once Kevin was naked, exposed - Kevin’s one of relief, Connor’s one of awe. ‘You are so fucking beautiful.’ Connor breathed, looking up into Kevin’s warm brown eyes. His boyfriend blushed deeply, rubbing his forearm shyly as he looked back down at him. ‘Thank you.’ He whispered back. 

Connor leaned in and began to press gentle kisses to Kevins thighs and hips, still a little nervous about the prospect of giving his boyfriend an actual  _ blowjob _ . Even though he knew they were both virgins, he was terrified about this not being good for Kevin. Sure, they were both sexually repressed ex-mormons, and it really wouldn’t take much for either of them to feel good, but he still felt nervous. He wanted this to be a special experience that they could savour for years to come - he wanted to be able to remember it for the rest of his life. After a moment, Kevin seemed to relax, beginning to run his hands through Connor’s hair slowly. Connor took that as a pretty big hint that Kevin was growing more desperate; which was fair. He had always been very patient when it came to anything physical, never trying to go further than what Connor felt comfortable with. Steeling his nerves, Connor leaned in and began to mouth at Kevin’s cock slowly, wrapping his hand around the base. Kevin let out a slow breath, still moving his hands through Connor’s hair. The air felt thick around them, almost suffocating them with the tension of the room, as Connor finally took the head of Kevin’s cock between his lips and began to suck, drawing a sharp intake of breath from Kevin. ‘Fuck -’ He gasped, tilting his head back a little. Connor took that as a good sign - or at least, an okay sign - and began to take a little more of Kevin’s length into his mouth, looking up at him to watch his expression carefully.

Kevin had never looked so beautiful, or at least that’s what Connor thought as he watched him. He was practically ethereal, his eyes lidded, cheek flushed, nose scrunched up in the cutest way possible. His hair had flopped down into his forehead from when Connor had run his hands though it, and he had his bottom lip held between his teeth, muffling the little moans and whines he was letting out as Connor slowly bobbed his head up and down, too nervous to do anything more complicated - not that Kevin seemed to mind. His boyfriend was looking down at him through his stupidly long lashes with a look that seemed almost full of awe, as though he couldn’t believe that this was really happening. He was looking at Connor as if he were an angel sent from Heaven, making his insides heat up. Connor always loved the way that Kevin looked at him, but this was different. It was new and exciting, and Connor felt like he would easily become addicted to having Kevin look at him like this. 

‘Connor…’ Kevin breathed out, pursing his lips. His voice sent a thrill down Connor’s spine, making his dick throb in his pants. He had never had his name said like that, all high and breathy, and he was pretty sure that the sound would play in his ears every time he jerked off from now until he died. He swirled his tongue delicately around the head, ignoring the slight discomfort that came with having to hold his mouth open for this long. Kevin let out a low moan, his hands tightening subconsciously in Connor’s hair. ‘Fuck, that feels so good.’ He whispered, looking at his boyfriend a little shyly. ‘Again?’ If Connor wasn’t giving him head, he would have laughed at Kevin’s adorably sheepish expression. He repeated his action from earlier, beginning to tease at the slit with the tip of his tongue, causing Kevin to gasp and accidentally tug on Connor’s hair, nearly pulling him all the way off his dick. ‘Sorry.’ He mumbled, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in pleasure. Connor hummed in acknowledgment, going back to bobbing his head up and down and occasionally swallowing around Kevins length. 

Not long after this, Kevin’s moans grew louder and more frequent, until he tugged on Connor’s hair, pulling him off. Connor looked up at Kevin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he caught his breath. ‘Sorry.’ Kevin breathed, cheeks flushed. ‘I was… close.’

This made Connor’s brain short circuit for a moment; Kevin had been close. Because of him. He had made Kevin nearly come, just with his mouth… ‘That’s so hot.’ He blurted out, looking up at Kevin with desire in his eyes. ‘I… I want you so bad, baby…’ Kevin’s cheeks burned even brighter. ‘I want you too…. Can I.. prep you?’ He whispered, his bashful expression sending a little thrill down Connor’s spine. He nodded, his own expression turning just as shy as he stood up, sitting down on the bed beside him and kissing his cheek. 

‘How should I…’ 

‘Just lie down, baby… Get comfortable…’

Connor swallowed, shifting so that he was lying back with his head on the pillows, knees bent and feet planted on the mattress. He was suddenly very aware that Kevin was about to see him, see all of him. And he didn’t mind, not really. He knew it was necessary, and only fair considering the fact that his boyfriend was already naked. But he wasn’t quite looking forward to it. He knew - he hoped - that Kevin would never say anything bad about his appearance, but he also knew that he carried more weight than Kevin did, he had more scars and lumps and marks than Kevin did… 

‘Can I take off your pants?’ 

He was drawn out of his mental spiral by Kevin's soft voice and the feeling of a warm hand resting on his knee. He nodded, swallowing again and lifting his hips a little. ‘Go ahead.’ He held his breath as Kevin’s gentle hands peeled off his jeans and boxers, crossing his legs just a little once he was naked. His face was bright red, chest flushed, dick stupidly hard from excitement. Kevin looked at him for a moment before leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss, easing the tension that had been building within him. ‘You are beautiful, Con.’ He whispered, making Connor’s heart skip a beat. He just sounded so damn  _ sincere _ , so sweet and honest. ‘Thank you.’ Connor breathed back, kissing him gently again. This felt right, it felt  _ real. _ It felt like something that had been worth waiting for. 

They kissed for another few moments, Connor’s heart rate returning to almost normal as Kevin pulled back, smiling lazily down at him. ‘So…’ He whispered, kissing the bridge of Connor’s nose with a little giggle. ‘You wanna maybe… I don’t know, is putting a pillow under your ass a good idea? It seems like it would make everything more comfortable…’

Connor blushed but nodded. ‘Yeah, please. It helps that you have a ridiculous amount of pillows on your bed.’ He joked. ‘Just please, don't use any of the ones with Disney characters on them? I don’t know if I could ever recover from losing my virginity with a Dumbo pillow under my butt.’

They both broke off into giggles, Kevin bowing his head as his shoulders shook. ‘Okay, okay. No Dumbo pillows.’ Kevn agreed, grabbing a plain one from above Connor’s head. ‘Hips up, baby.’ He hummed, sliding the cushion into place as Connor complied. ‘Does that feel okay?’ Connor smiled back at him, reaching up to stroke his face briefly. ‘Feels fine.’ He said softly. ‘We should.. Get to it then.’ ‘How romantic.’ Kevin teased gently, reaching over to grab the lube from his bedside drawer. 

‘So. You’re one-hundred percent sure you want this?’ Kevin asked for the final time, looking into his lover’s eyes with care and warmth in his expression. Connor knew that if he changed his mind now, Kevin wouldn’t even hesitate to redress, grab a blanket and stick on a movie without question. But he didn’t want that. He wanted  _ this _ , he wanted to feel Kevin’s warm body against his, and he wanted to make his partner feel good, and he wanted Kevin to never stop looking at him like he was now. So he nodded again, taking a deep breath and spreading his legs slowly. ‘I want this.’ He whispered back. ‘I want this so bad.’

A moment later, Kevin was pressing a slick finger against Connor’s tight, puckered hole, working slowly around it with the lube until he pushed in, all the time letting his gaze flicker up to Connor’s face, watching his expression to make sure he wasn’t in pain. ‘Does it… Does it feel good?’ He asked, a little crease between his brows when he realised that Connor didn’t seem to be enjoying it. Connor blushed bright red, trying to ease his expression of discomfort. ‘It’s just - tight.’ He mumbled. ‘Its okay though.’ 

Kevin pulled back, shaking his head. ‘No, it’s not okay. You made me feel so good when you… I don't want you to be uncomfortable or in pain during this.’ He paused, thinking. ‘Okay, let me just -’ He settled down between Connor’s legs, shuffling up closer. Connor’s eyebrows shot up, face turning even redder if possible. ‘Kev, you don’t have to -’ He blurted out, but his protests died away as Kevin leaned in and slowly dragged his tongue over his taint and hold. ‘Oh -’ He breathed out, thighs drawing together a little before he realised that he would be essentially crushing Kevin, Instead he reached down to stroke his hair, letting out soft moans and whimpers as his boyfriend ate him out. 

As for Kevin, he was enjoying this far more than he had expected to; sure, it seemed a little gross if he thought about it, but those sounds that Connor was making were the best thing he had ever heard, and the heat of his thick, pillowy thighs around his face was incredible. He took his time, getting his partner nice and relaxed before grabbing the lube again and slipping in his index finger, mouthing at his balls.Connor groaned, arching his back a little as his grip tightened on Kevin’s hair. ‘Oh my  _ God _ , Kevin!’ He cried out. He had never felt anything like this before, this feeling of absolute bliss.

Ten minutes later, both men were worked up, sweaty and horny beyond belief. Kevin was still pumping his fingers into Connor, having worked his way up to three fingers, really wanting to open him up so he wouldn’t be in any pain when they made love. Not that this was all for Connor’s benefit; Kevin found that he absolutely adored doing this, giving this pleasure to Connor. However, he was more turned on than he even knew was possible, and in desperate need of relief, so when Connor finally let out a broken moan of ‘O-okay. We should - ah! Kev, I’m ready’, he pulled back almost immediately, a grateful smile on his face.

They took a minute to adjust themselves, getting into a comfortable position for both of them. They settled for missionary to start - it seemed simple. And they really wanted to be able to see each other the whole time. Connor reached down to stroke Kevin’s cock gently to lube him up. They had agreed not to use a condom when they first started discussing sex. They were both virgins, and it wasn’t as if they had to worry about unwanted pregnancies. Plus, Connor thought it would be more intimate, and he had always secretly had fantasies of his partner coming inside of him whenever he eventually had sex.

The moment that Kevin finally slid into Connor bit by bit, he felt like he was going to come on the spot. He let out a guttural moan, moving slowly to let them both adjust. ‘Oh god…’ Connor gasped once Kevin was fully inside him. He looked at him with wide eyes, cheeks flushed. ‘So - full -’ Kevin laughed breathlessly back, his fringe flopping down over his forehead as he leaned in to kiss Connor sweetly. ‘You feel better than I had ever imagined.’ He mumbled against his lips. ‘And trust me, I thought about this a lot. Especially recently.’ Connor giggled and grinned back up at him. ‘Me too, baby. Me too.’ He kissed him again. ‘This is perfect… I love you.’ Kevin smiled back down on him, letting out a soft “off” as he lowered himself down onto his elbows so he was closer, their chests pressed together. ‘I love you too, Con.’ He whispered, capturing his lips again as he slowly and carefully began to move his hips against Connor’s. They both moaned lowly, and the atmosphere in the room changed. This was a big step, for both of them, and now it was official. They really weren’t virgins any more.

Kevin kept moving his hips slowly until Connor’s face relaxed and he knew that he was feeling pleasure now, no discomfort. He began to pick up the pace, keeping it gentle but with an edge of urgency that hadn’t been there before. To his surprise, Connor soon began to move his hips too, just rocking them back and forth to match Kevin’s pace It was a little clumsy and stilted, but still beautiful, still real. It was still them.

After all the buildup and foreplay, it wasn’t a surprise when ten minutes later Connor was gripping onto Kevin’s bicep and gasping out ‘I’m close.’ Not that Kevin minded - he wasn’t far from his climax either. ‘Touch yourself, baby.’ He breathed out, leaning in to kiss him sweetly again and smirking as he felt Connor timidly reach down to jerk himself off. They were both red faced and sweaty, and Kevin’s thighs were aching, but he didn’t care. Making love to Connor was the most perfect experience he had ever had, and he wouldn't change it for the world. ‘I love you.’ He mumbled against Connor’s lips, feeling weirdly triumphant; they had gotten through this without either one of them freaking out, and it felt safe and warm and right. ‘I’m really glad we waited.’

Connor could hardly speak, feeling so overwhelmed by pleasure as Kevin kept moving smoothly inside him. ‘Love - you -’ He panted, his free hand still holding on to Kevin’s bicep. ‘Please - don’t stop.’ Kevin groaned softly, moving a little faster, spurred on by Connor’s words and his blissful expression. ‘Fuck, baby, you look so pretty.’ He mumbled, feeling heat pool in his stomach. ‘So fucking pretty, I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this.’ And with that, Connor’s eyes widened as he came, moaning out Kevin’s name and looking up at him desperately. Kevin didn’t think he had ever seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

He stilled his hips as he felt Connor’s hand slow down, both of their stomachs a little sticky from his release. He leaned in and peppered sweet kisses all over his partner’s cheeks, letting him catch his breath. Connor’s skin was hot under his lips, and he could feel his breath on his own cheeks.

‘I love you.’ Connor mumbled once he had recovered enough to speak. His eyes were a little glazed, but he had the most precious smile on his face that made Kevin just melt. ‘I love you too. You want me to pull out?’ Connor shook his head, wrapping his thighs around Kevin’s slim waist. ‘No, it’s okay. I - I want you to come inside me.’ He whispered, not feeling so shy anymore. He had just been as vulnerable as possible around Kevin and he had treated him with such love and respect, he didn’t feel embarrassed about this anymore. Kevin inhaled sharply, eyes turning a little darker. ‘You.. Oh God, baby, that’s so hot…’ He breathed as he began to move his hips again, slowly at first, but beginning to move faster once Connor gave him the go-ahead. He looked down at Connor the entire time, the intense eye contact making everything even hotter until Connor broke it as he pulled him in for a slow kiss. 

‘Come inside me, Kev, I wanna feel it…’ He breathed, rolling his hips back against Kevin’s again and clenching around him experimentally. That was the final straw for Kevin and he came with a low cry, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut as spilled his load inside Connor, causing the smaller of the two to whine and moan, thighs quivering.

Kevin collapsed against Connor, and they lay there panting for a while, holding each other close. After a moment, Connor began to stroke Kevin’s hair with his clean hand, swallowing to try to get some moisture back into his mouth. ‘Wow…’ He whispered, lips curling up into a smile as Kevin lifted his head to look up at him. ‘Yeah. Wow.’ The brunet mumbled, smiling softly back up at him. ‘That was… is it cheesy if I say that it was beautiful?’ Connor giggled, scrunching up his nose. ‘Yes. But i don’t mind. I thought it was beautiful too.’

Half an hour later, they were lying back on Kevin’s bed wearing just their boxers, snuggled up under the covers and making out lazily. Connor had never felt so safe, so loved, and he had never been more grateful for anyone in his whole life. ‘Kevin Price…’ He whispered against his lips. ‘Yes, love?’ Kevin mumbled back with a lopsided smile. 

‘You’re the love of my life.’

‘And you’re mine, Con. You’re mine.’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this has been in my drafts since literally May and today i finally finished it! Comments are majorly appriciated, so please let me know if you enjoyed it!  
> Message me on tumblr! @bwayruinedme  
> Stay safe everyone :) x


End file.
